


As Fate Would Have It

by burstingin2life



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adjustment Bureau AU, F/M, Fate, Not even the cosmos, Nothing can keep them apart, Soul Mates AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burstingin2life/pseuds/burstingin2life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe soulmates are just two ordinary people who are too stubborn to let the world pull them apart." - Nick A West</p><p>Throughout our time in the universe we make decisions that determine our lives and the paths we take.<br/>Leo Fitz is close to winning a seat in the high council of the SSR. That is until a chance encounter with Jemma Simmons, whom he was never supposed to meet, create a disturbance in the natural alignment of things. The agents of fate itself conspire to keep them apart to keep their plan on track, but Fitz would defy fate to be with her rather than accept a predetermined plan in which she isn't included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Fate Would Have It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU and first multi-chapter story (in about 6 years) so I hope it all turns out well! I can't promise regular updates but I'll try not to let this one get away from me. Also because its an AU forgive me for any inaccuracies I might have. Politics isn't really something I have a great wealth of knowledge in and I felt it better to keep Fitz as an engineer. I don't think a Scottish congressmen would have entirely fit the part here haha.
> 
> That quote was inspired by this gifset: http://agent-hayley.tumblr.com/post/141183047404/agentlukaofshield-jemmasimmuns-you-have-to
> 
> Also shout out to Jess aka ohfiitz on tumblr whom inspired me to write this - I'll give it my best shot!

Throughout our time in the universe we make decisions that determine our lives and the paths we take. Our choices that affect these outcomes aren’t necessarily detrimental to the importance of living, but rather where it takes us. We go to a restaurant and choose our food. We come to an intersection and choose the next direction we want to travel. These small things we don’t think much of, but it’s all part of the grand design that shapes the future. Specifically, our future. Little things that tell us what we should do. What if suddenly you met someone that you weren’t supposed to meet? We call this fate.

Leo Fitz had never been one to believe in that sort of thing. He was 24, an engineer first and foremost, and the youngest head of the science division in New York’s Research and Development of the Sciences facility, or RDS as it was known. He was regarded quite highly, almost as a political figure, advocating the sciences and improving the city with as much care and diligence as he could muster. With proposals of his engineering innovations, Fitz was certain he would help maintain the infrastructure and livelihood of the public. He was often quick to disclaim any pretence to wanting to be a leader; nevertheless he attended functions and rallies to help elect him into a position on the high council for the Strategic Scientific Reserve. There he would be able to also make choices in regards to the well-being of others.

Right now he was pacing in the bathroom, running hands through his hair and shuffling through his palm cards. “It’s not whether or not you get knocked down. It’s what you do when you get back up.” He’d been mumbling this along with the rest of his speech he’d been repeatedly rehearsing. He wasn’t usually this nervous. 

He was loved by the public for his ideals, but recently the media had a field day when they found footage of him at a college party many years ago. His drunken antics had caused a stir. Especially since the image they’d chosen to broadcast across all the newspapers was him with his naked bottom, pressed against the glass of a window at his frat house. It wasn’t fair on his image, especially since he didn’t want that reputation of his old self to be dragging around behind him like a ball and chain. This had caused a stir and a large amount of his supporters to be sceptical of his promises. Should they put their faith in this man? The votes were not in his favour. He couldn’t bear to return to the conference room to hear the results.

Fitz stood in front of the mirror washing his hands under the faucet and dabbing his face. He looked up at his reflection. “Be the bigger man, Fitz. You can do this. Congratulate the other guy when he wins.”  
At that he heard something like a handbag drop to the floor followed by a hushed, “Crap.” That definitely sounded like a woman and he spun around in surprise.  
“Hello? Is there someone else in here?” he called. His Scottish brogue reverberated off the tiled walls.

One of the bathroom stalls opened and woman, clutching a champagne bottle and her shoes, came out. She flicked a glance at him as she approached the sink and silently placed her things on the counter. He just stood there; mouth agape, not quite sure how to react.  
“Um you know this is the men’s, right?”  
“Yeah.” She didn’t even look up, just washed her hands quickly. Fitz continued to stare.

The woman took a step back to face him. She looked young, about his age. She was wearing a simple black dress with thin straps and a neckline that showed off her décolletage. Her hair was curled into a pony tail that hung loose at the nape of her neck, and her earrings swayed as she talked.

“I’m sorry about that. Really, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I just… I didn’t know what to do.”  
She glanced downwards occasionally, clearly feeling rather awkward about having been caught. She was English and judging from what he could tell, from the north. It was rare to find another Brit around here, especially one as soft spoken as her.  
“I heard you come in and say hello and I probably should have said something back. But then I didn’t because I’m in the men’s and that would have been weird. And then you were talking and it all seemed very personal. It just got to be too much for me and so I had to come out.”  
She genuinely seemed apologetic but Fitz was still very confused.

“W-What are you doing in here?”  
She gave a small laugh. Everything felt rather awkward. “I’m hiding from security.”  
He gave an amused snort. “Why?”  
“Uh, I crashed a wedding upstairs.”  
“Why would you do that?” he frowned.  
She smiled with a small shrug. “It was a dare.”  
“Who would dare you to crash a wedding?”  
There was a long pause. “Myself. I dared myself to do it.”

“I did that once.” Fitz wasn’t sure why he was telling her this but it was almost an urge. He barely noticed that they were still in the bathroom.  
Curious, “Oh you did?”  
“Yeah that was when I was back in University, though I suppose they call it college. I moved here for college.” This elicited her to smile so he continued. “I actually got caught though so I had to spend a night in jail.” He reminisced with a smirk.  
“That happened more than once though didn’t it? You’re that engineer from RDS who’s looking to get into the SSR council aren’t you?”  
“Yeah that’s me.” Fitz smiled a little. There was something about her that made him unable to look away. “Hoping to anyway.”  
“It sounds like you haven’t been having much luck.”  
“Yeah it’s not really going to plan.”  
“That’s unfortunate. The other guy is such a tool.”

She was referring, of course, to Donnie Ashbourne. He had a reckless demeanour and although he had good intentions, or so he thought, he was blinded by his supposed political power to really care about his future actions. Fitz shared a laugh with her.  
“You’re right about that. I should have reiterated that in my campaign ads.”  
“Personally I think mooning your friends at a college party isn’t that bad. Besides they could have caught you from a different angle,” she smirked.  
“I really wish they didn’t choose that photo to use. Especially of all my antics, why that?”  
“And a full page one too, I mean why?”  
“Yeah that was quite horrible.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. God, why were they talking about this? Warmth started to creep up the back of his neck.  
They caught each other’s eyes and laughed. Maybe this wasn’t so bad.

“Actually it’s been my favourite moment of your campaign.” She slid up onto the sink beside him, grazing his hand with her own. The heat spread across his chest and down his arm. He flinched in surprise and wish he didn’t. Her eyes glanced down to his hand and then back up to meet his. They were a beautiful caramel brown, easily captivating him.

“Perhaps I could’ve used your help a few months ago.”  
“And I could have helped poll test, you know in case you were about to say something outlandish.” She reached for his tie absentmindedly, giving it a small tug while she played with it.  
“I’m Scottish so perhaps I’m already there.” Fitz took a small step forward, a smile playing on his face.  
“And I’m English so what does that make me?” Head tilted slightly, exposing more of her neck to him. Oh god what was happening.  
“Beautiful,” he whispered.  
“What was that?” Her slender fingers released the tie and she leaned forward, lips parted slightly, perhaps anticipating he would repeat himself.

Instead he cleared his throat. “It was nothing.” Doubt she’d believe that. “You sound very ardent about this.”  
“Maybe a little. Only when future high council members are caught with their pants down.” This was all happening to fast and his brain didn’t know how to keep up. Not 20 minutes ago and he’d escaped here to admit defeat, only to discover that another had also come to seek refuge. Someone so beautiful and who looked at him in ways that made him tingle with anticipation.  
“Is there still a chance? It’s not over yet is it?” she continued.  
“Unfortunately, by a landslide. He crushed me.” He gave a small chuckle. Maybe this wasn’t as much of a loss as he thought.  
She slid off the sink. “Perhaps next time you’ll have a better chance.”  
“Yeah perhaps I will.”

They stood there appreciating the silence, soaking up one another before they both sprung forward, lips capturing one another, pressing eagerly. Her hands slid from his stubble to his neck, and Fitz’s arms wound around her waist, pulling her flush against him.  
“Bloody hell,” he whispered against her mouth, eyes still shut in ecstasy.  
He felt her smile before she drew her lips back to his. It began softer and slower, giving them time to taste each other.

The door swung open as they’d pulled apart suddenly.  
“Fitz where- Oh sorry, my bad.” Lance Hunter, Fitz’s friend and campaign manager had come to find him, but instead had discovered him kissing a strange woman in the men’s bathroom. This was going to have an interesting explanation.  
“I’m really sorry, I have to go.” She grabbed her shoes before rushing out the door.  
“Mate, what was that?” Hunter turned to Fitz but he was already pushing past him to run after her.  
“Just give me a minute.” He said hurriedly.  
“Wait, what about your speech?” Hunter asked rushing after him. The only Brit Fitz had known here, apart from 10 minutes ago, who had followed him over from London and it seemed he hadn’t stopped following since.

“Hey, wait!” Fitz jogged after her just as two security guards approached from the opposite end of the lobby.  
She turned to face him apologetically. “I really have to go.”  
“Ma’am,” one of the guards called when he recognised her. “Excuse me ma’am.”  
She grabbed Fitz’s tie and loosened it. “It looks better like that.” Then desperately, “I’m sorry, this is my queue to leave.”  
The guards approached closer still and the woman pushed open the glass doors to the stairwell and proceeded to flee down the steps.  
“We’ve got her in our sights. She’s on the move,” the other guard said into the radio and the chase was on.

“Who was that?” Hunter approached him from behind.  
“I don’t know.” Fitz said, still in his daze.  
“I just caught you making out with some random girl in the men’s? Mate this is barmy. Why don’t these things ever happen to me?”  
Fitz gave a small smile as he turned. “I suppose I have to give that speech now don’t I?”

After all that rehearsing Fitz ended up giving a completely different one. Instead he practically dismantled everything he was told to say.  
“I may have been the youngest person elected to run for a position on the council but really all people wanted to know was how I got here. The word they used was ‘authentic’. To tell you the truth though, nothing about this,” he gestured to himself, “has really been that authentic. I have people help prepare my campaign speeches, people to choose what I wear. This isn’t even my tie. Someone actually picked it out for me.”  
Hunter stood on the side of the stage, face in his hands. “What the bloody hell is he doing?”  
Whatever it was though, Fitz certainly got people buzzing. To say the least, it was certainly the most unique of all the things he’d said thus far during his campaign.


End file.
